Wireless communication systems, including cellular phones, paging devices, personal communication services (PCS) systems, and wireless data networks, have become ubiquitous in society. Wireless service providers continually try to create new markets for wireless devices and to expand existing markets by making wireless devices and services cheaper and more reliable. The price of end-user wireless devices, such as cell phones, pagers, PCS systems, and wireless modems, has been driven down to the point where these devices are affordable to nearly everyone and the price of a wireless device is only a small part of the end-user's total cost. To continue to attract new customers, wireless service providers concentrate on reducing infrastructure costs and operating costs, and on increasing handset battery lifetime, while improving quality of service in order to make wireless services cheaper and better.
To maximize usage of the available bandwidth, a number of multiple access technologies have been implemented to allow more than one subscriber to communicate simultaneously with each base station (BS) in a wireless system. These multiple access technologies include time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). These technologies assign each system subscriber to a specific traffic channel that transmits and receives subscriber voice/data signals via a selected time slot, a selected frequency, a selected unique code, or a combination thereof.
CDMA technology is used in wireless computer networks, paging (or wireless messaging) systems, and cellular telephony. In a CDMA system, mobile stations and other access terminals (e.g., pagers, cell phones, laptop PCs with wireless modems) and base stations transmit and receive data on the same frequency in assigned channels that correspond to specific unique orthogonal codes. For example, a mobile station may receive forward channel data signals from a base station that are convolutionally coded, formatted, interleaved, spread with a Walsh code and a long pseudo-noise (PN) sequence. In another example, a base station may receive reverse channel data signals from the mobile station that are convolutionally encoded, block interleaved, modulated by a 64-ary orthogonal modulation, and spread prior to transmission by the mobile station. The data symbols following interleaving may be separated into an in-phase (I) data stream and a quadrature (Q) data stream for QPSK modulation of an RF carrier. One such implementation is found in the TIA/EIA-95 CDMA standard (also known as IS-95). Another implementation is the TIA/EIA-2000 standard (also known as IS-2000).
The current generation of cellular phones is used primarily for voice conversations between a subscriber device (or wireless device) and another party through the wireless network. A smaller number of wireless devices are data devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) equipped with cellular/wireless modems. Because the bandwidth for a current generation wireless device is typically limited to a few tens of kilobits per second (kbps), the applications for the current generation of wireless devices are relatively limited. However, this is expected to change in the next (or third) generation of cellular/wireless technology, sometimes referred to as “3G” cellular/wireless, where much greater bandwidth will be available to each wireless device (i.e., one hundred twenty five thousand bits per second (125 kbps) or greater). The higher data rates will make Internet applications for wireless devices much more common. For instance, a 3G cellular telephone (or a PC with a 3G cellular modem) may be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, to execute streaming audio or video applications, and the like. A much higher percentage of the wireless traffic handled by 3G cellular systems will be Internet protocol (IP) traffic and a lesser percentage will be traditional voice traffic.
Real-time streaming of multimedia content over Internet protocol (IP) networks has become an increasingly common application in recent years. As noted above, 3G wireless networks will provide streaming data (both video and audio) to wireless devices for real time applications. A wide range of interactive and non-interactive multimedia Internet applications, such as news on-demand, live TV viewing, video conferencing, live radio broadcasting (such as Broadcast.com), and the like, will provide “real time” data streaming to wireless devices. Unlike a “downloaded” video file, which may be retrieved first in “non-real” time and viewed or played back later, real time (or streaming) data applications require a data source to encode and to transmit a streaming data signal over a network to a receiver, which must decode and play the signal (video or audio) in real time.
In presently existing CDMA wireless communication networks it takes about two (2) to three (3) seconds to set a call to a mobile station (MS). Because the presently existing CDMA wireless communication networks are designed to implement a circuit switched voice model, a set-up time of several seconds has generally been deemed acceptable in terms of user expectations.
However, as CDMA systems have evolved to process increasingly greater levels of data packet traffic, the originally designed call set-up procedures have not received much attention from system engineers. The time required to carry out a call set-up procedure for a call to or from a mobile station has remained unchanged. This has had an adverse impact on CDMA packet data applications. Specifically, a call set-up procedure that requires two (2) to three (3) seconds creates an unnecessary delay for initiating or terminating CDMA applications such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), CDMA packet data calls, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for improved wireless network equipment and services for providing a faster call set-up procedure. In particular, there is a need for a system and method for providing a faster call set-up procedure for initiating a call to or from a mobile station in a wireless communication network. There is also a need for a system and method for providing a faster call termination procedure for terminating a call to or from a mobile station in a wireless communication network.